You Smell Like Chocolate Covered Strawberries
by Lovely SOS
Summary: Because to him, in his stupidly nervous state of mind, she smelled like chocolate covered strawberries. And he liked it. Channy one-shot.


**A/N Okay, this is really weird, I had this idea in a dream. Just read it, I don't own SWAC!**

**PS READ THIS! **

**Okay Chad is VERY OOC in the first part of the story, but later on you will see why. Now, read it!**

**Chad Dylan Cooper** is not himself. Or at least, he doesn't feel himself. He has lost a lot of sleep, and his sea blue eyes look foggy and tiered. He peers into the mirror, trying to smooth his hair back. It doesn't seem to help.

He growls. His hair always looks perfect! But today it looks... Well, he'd put it this way: On a scale of 1-10, his hair was_ ALWAYS _eleven. But now it seemed to be a worthless 10. Gah. He feels he is getting closer to... Dare he say it, _AVERAGE_. Shudder.

But the real question is:

WHY is he feeling so un-**Chad**-ish? The answer was there, clear as the brunette's eyes that was causing him to act like this...

Yep. **Sonny Munroe.**

He can't hide it anymore: He's head over heels for the girl.

Lack of sleep?

All he does is think of her. And if he does fall asleep, he dreams of her. Two words:

**Stupid cute.**

He can't take it anymore. He has to tell her. I've made up my mind, he tells himself. He is going to tell her. Now.

Unfortunately, he is a bit _too_ eager. He rushes into the hallway, and off course bumps into a startled (**But stupid cute,**) **Sonny**.

He quickly stands up.

"Sorry." He mutters. He's more nervous than he has ever been before. He's scared. He can't do it. But just as he is backing out, he sees another couple.

The couple _laugh_. They _hold hands._

It knocks him back into focus: He knows he needs Sonny. **No one** likes to be lonely. He loves her.

"**S-Sonny**." He splutters nervously. But she cuts him off.

"**Chad**, just the boy I wanted to see!" She cries. Hope blossoms inside of his heart.

"_Really?_" He asks. She nods.

She looks thoughtful for a moment. "Can you do something for me?" She asks. He looks at her quizzically. A sly grin is plastered onto her face, but her voice seemed innocent...

But he says yes in a heartbeat. He would do _anything_ for her.

"Well **Chad...**" She says. "Whats your name?" And he's confused. Hadn't she just said his name? Nevertheless, he answers her.

"**Chad Dylan Cooper." **He says. And she smiles. He feels his insides get all mushy: He **loves** her smile.

She giggles (Another thing he loves about her.) and opens her mouth to speak. "What color are your eyes?" She asks. Now he's a bit worried.

"**Sonny,** it's _me_," He says slowly. "Are you like, going blind?" She only laughs.

"Answer the question." She says.

"Blue." He answers. But he can't help but add on, "But yours are... **Brown." **Beautiful brown...Okay, he has officially gone nutty. Correction: Nutty in **LOVE.**

"And,"** Sonny** continues, "What is the opposite of _down_?"

By now he knows to just answer her. "Up." He states. A big smile spreads across her face.

"There you have it." She says, trying to hold in her giggles.

"There you have what?" He asks. She grins bigger, if its even possible.

"**Chad Dylan Cooper** blew up." She says in matter-of-fact voice.

For a moment he just stare incredulously at her: She bursts out laughing. He can't help it. He joins her.

"That was such a **bad **joke." He says, yet he is still laughing. After a little more laughing, they settled down. Suddenly **Chad** is reminded of why he came to see her...

"Hey **Sonny**," He says, twisting his tie around in his hands, the butterfly's returning to his stomach. Then, almost as though a light bulb goes off in his head, he gets an idea.

"Hey **Sonny!" **He says again, only this time with more enthusiasm.

"Yeah?" She says, looking up at him from her swirling pools of chocolate that **Sonny** called her eyes...

"Whats this?" He asks, pointing to his own eye. She laughs her melodic laugh, knowing he is playing at the same game as her.

"Your eye." **Sonny** answers correctly. He nods.

"And what this?" He asks. He uses his hands to make a heart.

"A heart." She says, earning another nod from him.

"What about this?" He points to the people around them. One couple is _kissing_... Talk about **PDA.**

"People?"

"Yes, but what are they doing?"

"Uh... Showing affection?" She guesses.

"Close enough." He says. "Now, what does this and this make together?" He asks. First he makes the heart again. Then he once again points to the other people. Sonny is_ silent_.

"**Love?**" She finally guesses. He smiles a tiny smile.

"Yeah." He whispers. He dares step a bit _closer_ to her...

"And who's _this?_" He asks. He points to none other then **Sonny** herself: She looks up into his eyes.

"Its... Me." She says.** Chad** begins to laugh.

"What?!" She cries. "What is it?" **Chad **lets her figure it out herself. "Oh... Oh!" She yells. She gets it now. Suddenly she steps so close to him they are touching. Her eyes spell, "_mischief_". She, ever so slowly, lifts up her hand... Up it goes to his shoulder... Down it goes to his hand... And stops.

And she leans over.** Chad's **eyes are so wide that they look like round circles. He is close enough to _smell_her... He is close enough to _kiss_ her, if he wants to. He does want to. But the moment he leans forward she moves her head: His lips miss and land in her hair. Not that he really minds, though. Her hair smells just like **chocolate**, and on their way past he noticed her lips smell like _strawberries..._

"You... smell like... Chocolate covered... strawberries....." He says like a** love**-struck idiot. She only smiles.

"Well..." She says, standing on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, "Do you want to know what I think?" She asks.

"What?" He asks. He was the one lost in _her_ eyes, now.

"I think..." She **whispers**, "I think... I liked you better when you where blowing up!" With an insane laugh, she jumps out of his arms and runs down the hallway. Chad smiles, knowing he will have to catch her...

*** *** ***

**SONNY'S POV**

"SONNY, GET UP!" Screeched a voice.

"Wha...?" I muttered. A hand roughly shook me.

"I have been TRYING to get you up for 5 minutes!" Yelled Tawni. I moaned. Couldn't I have stayed in dream land? Chad was in love with me, there.

"Okay, why?" I asked her. She then went into a crazy rant about how pretty she was and "How dare Samuel stand her up."

Honestly, I felt bad for Tawni. I really did! But my head was stuck in the clouds, thinking of my wonderful dream. Here's a list of the things I thought about from my dream:

1. Chad was a sweet gentleman

2. He was the one that liked ME-Not the other way around.

3. Hahaahaahaa Dream-Chad thought I smelled liked strawberries...

"Sonny! SONNY!" Yelled Tawni. "Are you even listening?"

I sighed. "Sorry, Tawn." I muttered. "My mind is somewhere else..." I said with a dreamy giggle.

Ignoring Tawni's shouts of protest, I walked straight out of the Prophouse-And crashed into Chad.

"Watch where you're going, Monroe!" He sneered. I sighed again. Why wasn't he like Dream-Chad?

"Sorry." I said. Then I got an idea. A silly, immature idea...

"Hey, whats your name?" I asked.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He said Snootily, not even bothering to ask why I was asking him his name which I already knew.

'What color are your eyes?"

"Blue. Duh!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, just shut up." I said. I was now getting a little too excited for this kind of Kindergartner behavior...

"Whats the opposite of down?" I practically cheered.

He rolled his eyes. "Up, Sonny. Now are you done with the stupid questions?" He asked me.

I burst into laughter. I nearly fell on the floor I was laughing so hard. Of course, he was at my side the whole time, asking over and over again,

"What? What?!"

Finally, I managed to choke out, "Cha... Hahaaahaa! Chad Blew...Haaaaa! Chad blew up!"

He looked at me like I was insane.

Just then one of the studio doors opened. Out came Tawni and an unfamiliar boy.

"Guess what?'' She called. ''Samuel didn't stand me up!" She smiled and grabbed the boys hand and they sat down on a bench.

"AWWWW!" I cooed. Then Tawni and the dude hugged.

''More like ew," said a disgusted Chad. I turned and glared at him.

"What? Just bacause you don't like anyone that much doesn't mean you have to scorn others." I said. A strange look flashed across his face but he said nothing.

A moment later I asked, "So, why were you outside the Prophouse?" I asked. He suddenly looked immensely nervous. He twisted his tie around in his fingers.

''I came cuz' I had to tell you something." He mumbled.

"Well, what is it?" I asked. He blushed.

"I uhh... Well, I uhh.. um... I DON'T KNOW HOW TO SAY IT!" He yelled in frustration.

"You know, you don't have to tell me," I said, trying to soothe him.

Then as though a light bulb went off in his head he announced proudly,

"I know how to say it."

"Well, then what is it?'' I asked again.

''Well, whats this?'' He asked.

My heart did a back flip. A triple back flip.

"An eye."

**A/N Did you like it? Hate it? I like my other oneshot better. Go read that! Or review this. Your choice. But yeah, sorry this was so long. Anzwaz, CREDIT IS GIVEN TO: Reflection noitcelfer! Thank you, Reflection. :) And go read her stories! At least the one called, "You're a liar. You're a LIAR!" That one is hilarious! REVIEW!**


End file.
